


Herbal Temptation

by Jonjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, herbs, magic!stiles-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbal Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, except for the mistakes (unbetaed).

Stiles is back in Beacon Hills for the summer, and back in his customary position: in his room, in front of his computer, researching.

  
Derek coming through the window makes him jump.

  
“You should be used to that by now” he says by way of an excuse, “What are you researching?”

  
“Herbs.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Deaton reckoned I should. There’s loads more stuff than just wolfsbane and mountain ash, you know. Stuff that’s good for healing.”

  
“We don’t need help with healing”.

  
“Yeah but we do!” Stiles looks at Derek in disgust.

“Anyway some of them have magical properties too for protection against spells... and WILD ANIMALS!” he adds pointedly.

  
Derek looks slightly sheepish for a second then smirks.

He sits on the bed and makes himself comfortable against the pillows and they go quiet for a while, easy in each other’s company, feeling no necessity to talk.

  
After a while, Derek sits up, “Have you found anything that smells good? The house still stinks of ash.”

  
“Really, even after all the building work?”

  
“Yeah... I don’t know, maybe it’ll always smell that way to me.”

  
Stiles turns back to his computer and starts searching.

“There’s meadowsweet,” he says after a while, “that should be flowering now. Hey, we could go and look for some – d’you know any damp meadows?”

  
“I think so, there’s a couple of areas beyond the lake where we could look.”

  
Stiles gets up and pulls on his chucks and starts heading down the stairs. “There’s lavender too, and lemon balm...”

  
After locking the front door he walks towards the jeep, but he spots Derek across the road.

  
“C’mon, the run’ll do you good”, he shouts and heads off towards the woods.

 

 

Derek drops a totally exhausted Stiles off at his Dad’s. They’d eventually made their way back to the Hale house after what felt to Stiles like hours of running.

  
He makes his way into the kitchen with armfuls of flowers and dumps them on the table causing the sheriff to complain, “What the hell is that?”

  
“Just a little project. Derek says his place still smells of the fire, so I’m going to see if I can do something.”

  
“You should do something about yourself first. You stink!”

 

It’s Sunday morning and Stiles is heading up to Derek’s house for breakfast with the pack.

It’d become a bit of a ritual since they’d fixed the place up and especially now they were all back from college for the summer.

He grabs the bags from the jeep and heads into the house, calling out to Derek who he knows will be in the kitchen.

  
“I picked you up some bacon and some more orange juice.”

  
Breakfast is chaotic, they’re all there, all the werewolves and Allison and Lydia and even Danny.

They hardly all fit around the table but every one’s loud and happy and even Derek’s sporting a slight smile. He’s better, Stiles thinks, when the packs together.

 

  
As they’re clearing the table and Boyd’s diving for the last piece of bacon before Isaac gets it,

Stiles puts some bags on the table. He gets out the flowers they’d picked the day before and some small stuffed cotton bags.

  
“Derek wanted me to find some things to make the house smell better so...”

  
Lydia’s smiling and reaching out for some of the sprigs and the string Stiles has put on the table.

“Wow this is a good haul, these’ll definitely help”, she says as she’s grouping the lemon balm and bergamot together.

“Why the loosestrife though, I mean it’s pretty but...”

  
“It’s meant to promote peace and harmony.”

  
“Ha!” Allison laughs as something crashes to the floor somewhere in the house.

  
They head out of the kitchen following the sounds of laughter and find the werewolves chasing around the place and pouncing on each other.

  
Derek storms past them wanting to know what the hell’s going on, as Stiles buries his head in his hands and tries to back away.

  
“What’s that smell?” Derek demands and Erica throws him one of the cotton bags by way of reply.

He smells it, then rubs it on his face and neck and the next moment he’s racing outside.

The others watch him go for a second before Jackson shouts “Hey!” and they all pile out of the house after him.

 

  
Stiles looks up into the very curious faces of Lydia and Allison.

“They found the anise”, he says and when they still look confused he goes on,

“I was looking for nice smells for the house and anise, you know aniseed, is good. It’s really magical and it’s good for happiness and joy and...”

  
Lydia looks into the yard at the pack playing. “Happiness and joy, check,” she says. “So why’re you looking so guilty?”

  
“’Cos I came across this article that said anise is like catnip for dogs and I couldn’t resist seeing if...”

  
He stops, Allison and Lydia are holding on to each other trying to stay upright as they laugh hysterically and he gives up and joins in.

 

 

Eventually they all trawl back inside exhausted and form a huge puppy pile on top of the couch still snuggling the little bags.

 

By the afternoon, there are bundles of herbs in each room and everyone has drifted away except Derek and Stiles.

Derek’s sat on the sofa reading and Stiles hands him another cotton bag, this time with a chord attached.

“You can hang it on your bedpost”, he says smirking, “It’ll bring back your lost youth!”

  
Growling (not very menacingly), Derek jumps up and Stiles definitely does not squeak as he’s grabbed and thrown over Derek’s shoulder and carried up the stairs.

 

 


End file.
